shazetshowbizfandomcom-20200214-history
Shazet Sounds
Shazet Sounds, is a Malaysian based Beatboxer. Shazet has been taking his originality and creative sounds to the new-school beatboxing scene ever-since the age of fifteen, especially in South-East Asia. He hails from Penang, Malaysia and got his big break after winning Beatbox Melbourne Championship 2008 in Australia. He has then performed for various events, mainly in Malaysia, Indonesia, Cambodia, Australia, & Germany and represented Malaysia in the Beatbox World Championship 2009 and 2015 that was hosted in Berlin, Germany. His recent victory that he became the 2010 Malaysia Beatbox Champion and still wanting to win more championships and competition, reason is to sharpen his ability in mouth music. Shazet's success has acquired him numerous fans and compliments like Kevin Yeoh featuring him as JUICE's Top 10 Breaking Local Acts of 2009 in Malaysia alongside other artists like Yuna and Schizzow. Founder of Beatbox Australia, MadMastaC claims that Shazet is the best beatboxer in Australia and the ‘World's Best Beatboxer’ by Pepouni (Swissbeatbox) in 2009. In 2015, a programme called Ilm Arts Festival keeps airing on Astro Oasis and Astro Maya HD which featured Shazet Sounds, in collaboration with Faisal Salah and Muadz Dzulkefly. Shazet in collaboration with Damian Mikhail (member of VE and Too Phat's former composer) whom hired by Mizz Nina to made a theme song using only vocals for The Mizz Nina Show which airing on Astro Oasis and Astro Maya HD. Quotes “Supersick! Absolutely crazy beatbox style! Unique and powerful you are super man! The World's Best Beatboxer!” - Pepouni, Swissbeatbox “Shazet's one of the best going around in Australia at the moment! He has a lot more unique routines up his sleeves! His just giving it to use one at a time! POW!” - MadMastaC, Beatbox Australia “JUICE's Top 10 Breaking Local Act of 2009” - Kevin Yeoh, JUICE Magazine “One performance which would make you wonder why we bothered with musical instruments at all was beatboxing by Shazet. The Malaysian-born young artist has the ability to produce the most incredible repertoire of sounds and noises with his mouth...” - Dewi Anggraeni, The Jakarta Post “Shazet who wowed the crowd and the judges with his awesome techniques. He managed to make four sounds of different beats...” - Sharmila Nair, Star Rage “RIGHTEOUS BEATS: Shazet is set to take on opponents from across the globe in the Beatbox Battle World Championship 2009 in Berlin” - Sheila Rahman, Malay Mail "One performance which would make you wonder why we bothered with musical instruments at all was beatboxing by Shazet. The Malaysian-born young artist has the ability to produce the most incredible repertoire of sounds and noises with his mouth, from the boinging and pinging electronic guitar sounds, drumming thuds, to rippling fluid notes and many more. "Needless to say, he also has an impeccable sense of rhythm. His on-the-spot improvised mouth percussion accompaniment livened up the delivery of hip-hop and rap performances, who told stories of their everyday lives as Muslims in Australia." - Sufi News Malay Language Profile TERPAKU seketika tatkala melihat persembahan 'beatbox' dilakukan anak muda ini dan tertanya-tanya bagaimana dia mampu melakukan banyak bunyi alat muzik dalam satu masa. Itulah kehebatan Shazet, 20, dalam bidang beatbox ini hingga meletakkannya antara beatboxer terkenal di negara ini. Bagi yang mungkin kabur mengenai beatbox, ia adalah satu bentuk seni yang tertumpu menghasilkan bunyi alat muzik menggunakan mulut. Menyingkap semula pembabitannya dalam bidang ini, Shazet berkata, dia mula meminatinya sejak melihat persembahan beatbox di Australia. Sejak itu, ia mencambahkan minat dalam hatinya dan mula mencari maklumat dan panduan melakukan beatboxer menerusi Internet. Uniknya, dia tidak pernah mendapat tunjuk ajar daripada sesiapa, sebaliknya hanya berlatih sendiri untuk memantapkan dirinya. "Beatbox banyak menggunakan elemen bunyi drum dan ia adalah nadi persembahan dan pada mulanya saya berlatih mengeluarkan bunyi itu sebelum memasukkan bunyi alat muzik lain. "Saya juga mencipta bunyi dan rentak sendiri supaya ia menjadi identiti saya dan berbeza daripada beatboxer lain," katanya. Menariknya, dia tidak mempunyai latihan khusus, sebaliknya anak muda kelahiran Bayan Lepas, Pulau Pinang ini lebih gemar melakukannya secara spontan. Dia juga banyak menerima undangan melakukan persembahan dalam pelbagai majlis di sekitar ibu negara dan percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya ramai menggemari seni beatbox. "Berbanding negara luar, Malaysia ketinggalan dalam bidang ini walaupun ia bertapak lebih 10 tahun lalu. "Jika dihitung, ada ramai beatboxer berbakat di negara kita, tetapi mereka lebih selesa bergerak secara 'underground', namun golongan muda rata-ratanya mengetahui mengenainya," katanya. Menurutnya, beatbox bukan hanya digemari golongan muda tetapi segenap lapisan masyarakat dan ia dapat dilihat ketika dia melakukan persembahan. Pembabitan Shazet dalam beatbox membawanya ke merata negara dan berjaya merangkul beberapa kejayaan, termasuk juara Australia Beatbox Championship 2008 dan mewakili negara ke Beatbox Battle World Championship 2009. "Saya bertuah kerana mendapat sokongan penuh ibu bapa yang sentiasa melihat perkembangan saya dan memberi semangat setiap kali menyertai pertandingan. "Bagi mereka, tiada salahnya saya terbabit dalam bidang ini asalkan tidak membawa perkara negatif dan pandai membawa diri," katanya. Walaupun mencipta banyak kejayaan dalam beatbox, Shazet tidak merancang menjadikan ia sebagai kerjaya, sebaliknya hanya sekadar hobi kerana minat hakikinya lebih kepada seni rekabentuk permainan komputer. - Raja Norain Hidayah Raja Abdul Aziz'' '''Videos / Interviews' * Malay Mail by Sheila Rahman, Malaysia - Newspaper Interview (2008 & 2009) * 3ZZZ International Community (Malay), Melbourne, Victoria, Australia - Radio Interview (2008) * Bianca Interview, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia - Radio Interview (2008) * Malaysia Hari Ini, TV3, Malaysia - National TV Interview (2009 & 2012) * Beatbox Battle TV, Berlin, Germany - Video Interview (2009) * Trace Urban TV, France - Video Interview (2009) * Unseen TV, Malaysia - Video Interview (2009) * In-Trend RTM TV1, Malaysia - National TV Interview (2010) * Celebrity Chatspace, TV8, Malaysia (2010) * Fly FM, Malaysia - Radio Interview (2010) * Limkokwing University Radio - Radio Interview (2010) * Fasscolor Production, Malaysia - Video Interview / Documentary (2011) * UTM Kampus Dengkil, Cyberjaya, Malaysia - Radio Interview (2011) * Nasi Lemak Kopi O, TV9, Malaysia - National TV Interview (2011) * Harian Metro Rap, Malaysia - Newspaper Interview (2011) * The Star iPad, Malaysia - Digital Newspaper Interview (2011) * Think You Got Skillz? @ The Crib Show, Malaysia - Radio Interview (2012) * Nasi Lemak Kopi O (Faizal Ismail @ FBI), TV9 , Malaysia - National TV Interview (2012) * Twins of Faith 2012, Malaysia - Video Interview (2012) * A Life of a Beatboxer, Malaysia - Video Interview / Documentary (2012) * Ikim FM Usrah Nurani, Malaysia - Radio Interview (2013) * Java Beatbox Festival, Beatboxology, Indonesia - Video Interview (2013) * Java Beatbox Festival, Jogjakarta, Indonesia - Local Radio Interview (2013) * Sea UniKL MIIT, Malaysia - Video Interview (2013) * Indonesia BeatboxStar, Jakarta, Indonesia - Local Radio Interview (2014) * KLTV, Malaysia - TV Subscription Interview (2014) * Ilm Arts Festival, Malaysia - Press Conference Interview (2015 & 2016) * BBC Radio, United Kingdom - Radio Interview (2015) * FatinIsSoCoolLike Skype Interview, Malaysia - Video Interview (2015) * Astro Awani H.Live, Malaysia - TV Subscription Interview (2015) * R&R Undiscovered, Suria FM - Radio Interview (2015) * Berita Harian Plus - Newspaper Interview (2015) * Ilm Arts Festival, Astro Oasis - TV Subscription Interview (2015 & 2016) * Into Taqwa With Mizz Nina, TV Al-Hijrah, Malaysia - National TV Interview (2015) * DOPsTV, Malaysia - Video Interview (2016) * IM4U Radio, Malaysia - Radio Interview (2016) * Light The Night 5.0, Malaysia - Video Interview (2018) * Drug Free World - Video Interview / Documentary (2018) * Mustafa Sano Interview, Malaysia - Video Interview (2018) * IM4U Interview Bob On The Phone, Malaysa -- Radio Interview (2018) Shows (Past / Upcoming Gigs) 2019 · 19th January 2019 - Graffiti Art Fest 2019 @ Jumpstreet Asia, Petaling Jaya (w/ Ultra Satria) · 17th February 2019 - Think You Got Skillz? Beat Down Beatbox Battle · 20th February 2019 - Suara Strepsils Commercial Music Video Shoot featured as a Beatboxer · 9th June 2019 - Minggu Muzik Malaysia Raya Aidilfitri @ Pavilion, Bukit Bintang · 5th July 2019 - The Culture 2019 @ Stadium Bukit Jalil · 31st August 2019 - Battle For Malaysia Merdeka Edition @ Gasket Alley, Petaling Jaya · 14th-16th September 2019 - Minggu Muzik Malaysia @ Dataran Merdeka (Ella, Hujan, Faizal Tahir)''' '''2018 · 5th January 2018 - Les' Copaque Production 12th Years Anniversary w/ Yubi Band & Shazet Sounds feat. Storypeeps · 20th - 22nd April 2018 - Rainforest Eco Fest Asia 2018, Taman Botani, Shah Alam · 27th April 2018 - Live @ Warung Shah Alam Cafe, Lads And Lassies, Shah Alam · 28th April 2018 - Clumsy Vol III, Kongsi KL, Old Klang Road · 12th - 13th May 2018 - Wangsa Walk OnBeat by Beatnation, Wangsa Walk Mall (Artsy, Emin) · 13th May 2018 - Busking 6PM-8PM @ Avenue K, KLCC · 9th June 2018 - Light The Night 5.0 @ Yayasan Seni Berdaftar, Ampang · 14th & 15th July 2018 - Born To Love The World Cup @ Dataran Barat, SACC Mall and SACC Walk, Shah Alam · 25th August 2018 - HMO The4tress x Midnight Ninjaz Beatbox Battle @ Oasis Discovery Centre, Ara Damansara · 1st & 2nd September 2018 - Karnival Merdeka 2018, Bandar Tun Razak, Padang Sri Johor, Cheras · 18th November 2018 - Riuh x Urbanscapes 2018 @ Urbanscape House (w/ Ultra Satria) · 24th-25th November 2018 - Werewolf Beatbox Championship 2018 (w/ Ultra Satria) · 31st December 2018 - Underground Drug-Free Eve 2018 (w/ Ultra Satria) 2017 · 24th May 2017 - Neofest 2017 Short Film Festival, Dewan Budaya, Universiti Sains Malaysia, Pulau Pinang · 25th December 2017 - OAG 25th YeahAnniversary, The Bee, Publika (OAG) 2016 · 29th - 2nd January/February 2016 - Spring Fest 2016, IIT Kharagpur, West Bengal, India · 23rd March 2016 - Into Taqwa With Mizz Nina Pre-Recording (Muhammad Sano, Ameen Misran) · 23rd March 2016 - KLfm w/ Nico G, DJ Diany Da Loce · 20th May 2016 - Suria.FM @ Tropicana City Mall, Kuala Lumpur (DJ Bob Ringgo, Fhive Helmi, Danial Zawawi) · 22nd May 2016 - Revolusi Sober Anak Muda @ Makespace, Quill City Mall, Kuala Lumpur · 28th May 2016 - Disconnect @ Country Garden Diamond City, Semenyih, Selangor · 27th August 2016 - Medini Live @ Mall of Medini, Johor · 28th September 2016 - INTI International University and Colleges 30th Anniversary Celebration, INTI International University, Nilai · 22nd October 2016 - Ilm Arts Festival 2016, IM4U Sentral, Puchong, Selangor · 25th November 2016 - HWM Tech Awards 2016 @ Impiana KLCC, Kuala Lumpur 2015 · 18th January 2015 (Canceled) - Anugerah Juara Lagu 29 - TV3, Stadium Bukit Jalil (Stacy Angie) · 16th February 2015 - Drug Free "Untoxicated" @ SMK Kedah, Kedah · 26th February 2015 - Drug Free "Untoxicated" @ SMK Taman Melati, Kuala Lumpur · 27th February 2015 - Drug Free "Untoxicated" @ SMK Taman Setiawangsa, Kuala Lumpur · 4th March 2015 - Drug Free "Untoxicated" @ SMK Sri Sentosa, Kuala Lumpur · 5th March 2015 - Drug Free "Untoxicated" @ SMK Taman Melati, Kuala Lumpur · 10th March 2015 - Drug Free "Untoxicated" @ SMK Taman Setiawangsa, Kuala Lumpur · 11th April 2015 - Superstar Me @ Gurney Plaza, Penang (Raja Syahiran) · 29-31st May 2015 - Beatbox Battle World Championships @ Berlin, Germany · 30th August 2015 - Ilm Arts Festival Malaysia @ Stadium Malawati, Shah Alam, Kuala Lumpur · 13th-15th November 2015 (Virtual Show) - Java Beatbox Festival @ Yogakarta, Indonesia · 17th - 21st December 2015 - DFYA, Young Heroes Tour 2015 @ Sabah 2014 · 1st January 2014 - Sempena Tahun Baru @ Mydin Mall, Subang Jaya · 4th January 2014 - Creative Fest 2014, Danga Bay, Johor Bahru · 14th January 2014 - Mawlid Nabi Street Show @ Masjid Negara, Kuala Lumpur (Mu'adz Dzulkefly & Afliq) · 14th January 2014 - Maulid 4 The Love @ Alt HQ, Fahrenheit 88, Bukit Bintang · 22nd January 2014 - KakaoTalk Flashmob @ Publika, Solaris Dutamas (Floor Fever) · 25th January 2014 - Public Forum of R.E.S.P.E.C.T by Wirda @ Laman Budaya, Shah Alam (Hafiz Hamidun) · 31st January 2014 - Nasi Lemak Kopi - TV9, Sri Pentas · 7th February 2014 - Arise & Shine - Creative Arts Night w/ Radhi OAG @ Nexus Mall, Bangsar South · 13th February 2014 - Open Mic Session w/ The Brothahood @ Talent Lounge, Menara Mustapha Kamal PJ Trade Centre (The Brothahood, Altimet, Kafayat Quadri) · 14th February 2014 - Kulture Blend @ Alt HQ, Fahrenheit 88, Bukit Bintang (ZeroPoint.0) · 15th February 2014 - Rap In Peace @ International Islamic University Malaysia, Gombak (The Brothahood & Altimet) · 21st February 2014 - Bengkel Drama, Drama Festival KL 2014 @ Berjaya Times Square Convention Centre, Kuala Lumpur (Cat Farish) · 7th March 2014 - Usrah Nurani w/ Ustaz Zul Ramli @ IKIMfm (91.5FM), IKIM · 5th April 2014 - AEON Equine @ Seri Kembangan, Selangor · 5th April 2014 - Charity Hi-Tea: Heart For Rohingya @ Talent Lounge · 6th April 2014 - AEON Bandaraya @ Melaka · 9th April 2014 - Universiti Kuala Lumpur Got Talent @ Universiti Kuala Lumpur (OAG, HWC, SOG) · 24th May 2014 - Festival Belia Putrajaya 2014 @ Persiaran Perdana, Putrajaya · 21st June 2014 - Malaysia Distro x Ekspresi Muzik @ Dataran Underground, Kuala Lumpur (Radhi OAG) · 3th September 2014 - Trifinity @ UITM Lendu, Melaka (Radhi OAG) · 5th October 2014 (Canceled) - Band Goes Pop Festival 2014 @ Bentley Music, Damansara (Hands Like Houses) · 15th November 2014 - BeatboxStar Indonesia National Battle of the Year 2014, Tangerang, Jakarta, Indonesia · 27th November 2014 - Closing Ceremony of Global Ummatic Festival @ Main Hall, Cultural Activity Center, IIUM · 6th December 2014 - Lepak Santai bersama Drug Free Youth, Dewan Bunga Raya, DPPMAS, UUM, Kedah (786, Rangga, Ein Second Combat) 2013 · 5th January 2013 - Raising The Bar Festival 2012 (ZeroPoint.0) · 18th February 2013 - TM Consumer Convention 2013 @ Istana Hotel, Kuala Lumpur (Giller Battle Crew) · 14th March 2013 - Drug Free Youth Association @ Sekolah Rendah Kebangsaan Sri Gombak 2, Gombak (786, Ein from Second Combat) · 23th March 2013 - AWSM! MY @ Busana, Menara Mara (Shana Razman, Sekumpulan Orang Gila, HWC) · 9th April 2013 - Suara Generasiku @ MHI TV3 (Adira AF, Kaka, Tiga Swagger, Syifa, Zizi The Fabulous Cat, Afif AF, Cat Farish) · 12th April 2013 - Suara Generasiku, Gerakan Belia Gagasan 1Malaysia @ Dewan Sri Putra, Bukit Jalil (Tiga Swagger, Adira AF, Kaka, Intan Ladyana, Afif AF, Kaka, Cat Farish) · 13th April 2013 - Drug Free Youth Annual Gathering @ Kolej Bandar Utama, Damansara (Sekumpulan Orang Gila, Second Combat, Shana Razman, 786) · 14th April 2013 - MHI - TV3, Sri Pentas · 30th April 2013 - Suara Generasiku @ Saujana Utama, Kuala Selangor, Selangor (Radhi OAG) · 1st May 2013 - Jempol, Negeri Sembilan (Mu'adz Dzulkefly) · 3rd May 2013 - Suara Generasiku @ Masai, Pasir Gudang, Johor Bahru (Radhi OAG, Kasara, Afif AF, Hazama, Aqasha, Tiga Swagger, The Fabulous Cats, Adira AF, Tauke Jambu) · 18th May 2013 - HLC Carnival 2013 @ Puncak Alam, Shah Alam, Selangor · 15th June 2013 - Anugerah Blokbuster 2 @ Stadium Bandaraya Johor Bahru (Zizan Razak & Kaka Azraff feat. Shazet & Soulfedge The Osempella) · 20th June 2013 - Pertandingan Deklamasi Puisi dan Sahibba Sekolah Rendah dan Menengah Peringkat Kebangsaan 2013 @ Dewan Bahasa dan Pustaka · 28th June 2013 - Interview @ Hip Hop Nation RDO, The First Online Hip Hop Radio in Indonesia · 29th June 2013 - Pre-Event Java Beatbox Festival @ Nol Kilometer, Central Jogja, Jogjakarta · 30th June 2013 - Java Beatbox Festival @ Jogja National Museum, Jogjakarta (Billy Beatbox) · 28th July 2013 - Suara Generasiku Fastreet Jam 2013 @ Kompleks Rakan Muda, Mont Kiara (Radhi OAG) · 14th September 2013 -#TwtUpIpoh2013 @ P.O.R.T, Ipoh · 23rd October 2013 - BASIC (Bazaar and Music) INTI College, Subang Jaya · 13th November 2013 - MANIFEST 2013, Avant Garde Chamber (MPH), Segi University · 21st December 2013 - Musicians For Change, Alt HQ, Fahrenheit88, Bukit Bintang (ZeroPoint.0) 2012 · 26th February 2012 - The Beat Meet Vol. 5 @ Laundry, Damansara · 3rd March 2012 - BN Youth Music 2011 Semi-Final @ The Curve, Damansara · 16th March 2012 - Let's Go Banana! @ Standard Chartered KL, Pavilion, Bukit Bintang · 10th April 2012 - BN Youth Music 2012 Concert @ Hadapan Dataran Bersejarah, Melaka · 24th April 2012 - BEAT! BLAST Beatbox Competition 2012 @ The Curve, Damansara · 25th April 2012 - BEAT! BLAST Beatbox Competition 2012 @ The Curve, Damansara · 25th April 2012 - Raising The Bar @ The Curve, Damansara (Vandal & Phat Al) · 1st April 2012 - BEAT! BLAST Beatbox Competition 2012 FINAL @ The Curve, Damansara · 26th April 2012 - Showdown 2012 x Raising The Bar @ KL Live (Coex) · 28th April 2012 - TwtUpIpoh 2012 @ P.O.R.T., Ipoh, Perak · 3rd May 2012 - myCEB Superhero @ GSC Cinema, Pavilion, Bukit Bintang · 12th May 2012 - Mentor 6 - TV3 Live @ Dewan Wisma MBSA, Shah Alam (Ferhad & Tisha) · 23rd May 2012 - BeeAnt Blues, BN Youth Music @ Himpunan Jutaan Belia 2012 (Naz of The Jesper Band) · 25th May 2012 - Y-Avenue Launching @ Himpunan Jutaan Belia 2012 (Tuxy) · 26th May 2012 - BeeAnt Blues, BN Youth Music @ Himpunan Jutaan Belia 2012 · 26th May 2012 - KL Pop Radio hosted by Cat Farish @ Himpunan Jutaan Belia 2012 · 26th May 2012 - RESISTIV3 Presents The Return of the Titans Vol. 2 @ Paradiso, Publika, Solaris Dutamas, Mont Kiara (ZeroPoint.0) · 28th June 2012 - Opening for Abducted Mind @ The Pool KL · 30th June 2012 - Opening for Tubby Bud Culture @ Dubstep Ipoh Art of Noise 2012 · 7th July 2012 - Munkee & Friends @ Munkee Studio, Shah Alam (ZeroPoint.0) · 26th August 2012 - Raising The Bar Raya @ Ecoba Bar, Putra Trade Center · 29th September 2012 - Rockcorps Malaysia, SMK Bukit Gading, Sungai Buloh · 24th November 2012 - Raising The Bar w/ Rogue Squadron @ Urbanscapes · 9th November 2012 - Think You Got Skills 2012, Beatbox Battle @ Laundry Bar, Damansara (ZeroPoint.0) · 29th December 2012 - Twins of Faith 2012 (Figure of Speech, Mu'adz Dzulkefly) · 30th December 2012 - Twins of Faith 2012 (Faisal Salah, Figure of Speech, Mu'adz Dzulkefly) 2011 · 18th January 2011 - Supporting Daedalus - Laundry (Figure of Speech) · 23rd January 2011 - Raising The Bar 2 - Tropicana City Mall (Dafrosty & Saphuan, 5Forty2) · 27th February 2011 - Raising The Bar 3 - Tropicana City Mall (Boss Chan, DMent, KTM Tekan Tubi) · 24th March 2011 - Raising The Bar 4 - Tropicana City Mall (Coex) · 8th April 2011 - Elements 1st Aniversary, Phnom Penh, Cambodia · 9th April 2011 - Elements Club, Phnom Penh, Cambodia · 16th April 2011 - Chai Diam Ma, Penang · 26th April 2011 - Raising The Bar 5 - Tropicana City Mall · 13th April 2011 - MoveMint 3rd Anniversary, MILK Club, Bangsar (Koujee) · 25th May 2011 - Raising The Bar 6 - Tropicana City Mall (Coex, Songstress) · 28th May 2011 - Majlis Anugerah Pekomik 2011 dan Penutup Karnival Penulis 1Malaysia, Auditorium, Aras 2, Perpustakaan Negara Malaysia. · 18th June 2011 - Celcom, School of X, All-Stars Drum and Dance 2011 · 25th June 2011 - KL YOUnity Street Fest 2011, Bukit Bintang w/ RESISTIV3 · 29th June 2011 - Raising The Bar 7 - Tropicana City Mall · 1st July 2011 - Kata Tempur Melayu, Skate Park, Shah Alam · 16th July 2011 - MoveMint Beatbox Battle Slot, w/ Figure of Speech (X-Fusion) Urbanscapes 2011 (Figure of Speech) · 22nd September 2011 - 8TV Quickie, w/ Vandal · 24th September 2011 - Showdown Streetfest 2011, One Utama - The MoveMint Showoff Stage (ZeroPoint.0) · 15th October 2011 - Area 27 Opening Launch - w/ DJ Anowl · 20th November 2011 - Judging for Mini Beatbox Competition · 27th November 2011 - Raising The Bar Comeback @ Head Quarts (ZeroPoint.0) · 3rd December 2011 - Rogue Squadron Show @ Kota Kinabalu · 18th December 2011 - Raising The Bar(beque) @ Head Quarts (ZeroPoint.0) · 31st December 2011 - New Year's Eve 2012 @ In front of Starbuck, Bukit Bintang (ZeroPoint.0) 2010 · 13th March 2010 - Hari Wanita Sedunia 2010 3R - Central Park, Bandar Utama · 6th April 2010 - Genting Show - Genting Highlands (Katoon Network) · 15th May 2010 - Lets Go To The Party - Penang · 21st June 2010 - Mentor 4 - TV3 (Ila Damiaa, Joe Flizzow) · 26th June 2010 - Bomb Skillz - KLue Urbanscapes · 6th July 2010 - Sepang Circuit for Shell Eco-Marathon (Jin Hackman) · 11th July 2010 - GO-11 - Padang Amcorp Mall (Megat Rave) · 14th July 2010 - Georgetown Fringe Festival by PEARL, Pulau Pinang · 18th July 2010 - From Jalan Acheh to Prangin Mall, Pulau Pinang · 24th July 2010 - District Launch - Jalan Imbi · 25th July 2010 - Plaza Alam Sentral · 26th July 2010 - Black Box Dutamas, Publika · 1st August 2010 - KL Krash Pad - Chow Kit · 7th August 2010 - Funky Fresh Street Jam 2010 - Jalan Bukit Bintang · 7th August 2010 - The Big F&N Fun Fest - Jalan Bukit Bintang (SSK, Batteryheadz, Floor Fever, Wakaka, Giller Battle Crew) · 18th September 2010 - MASiF 2010 - Pavilion, Bukit Bintang · 28th September 2010 - Shell - Glenmarie, KL (Jin Hackman) · 15th October 2010 - Cellcard Wired - Phnom Penh, Cambodia (Giller Battle Crew) · 10th October 2010 - King of the Streets - Rakan Muda, Skate Park, Bukit Kiara (Vandal) · 4th November 2010 - Battle of the Freaks - LKW · 13th November 2010 - Supporting Arabyrd Volkswagen - Jalan Bukit Bintang (Arabyrd) · 20th November 2010 - Shout! Awards 2010 - 8TV, Bukit Jalil (Shawn Lee, Giller Battle Crew, Wakaka, Arabyrd, Tactmatic) · 4th December 2010 - Meeting of Styles 2010 - Pasar Seni · 5th December 2010 - Meeting of Styles 2010 - Pasar Seni · 10th December 2010 - New Park Live - Penang · 15th December 2010 - Hennessy Artistry - Phnom Penh, Cambodia (C Loco) · 22th December 2010 - Raising The Bar 1 - Tropicana City Mall · 26th December 2010 - DoppelgangerKL Open Mic + Gig - Palate Pallete · 31st December 2010 - New Year Eve 2011 - Phnom Penh, Cambodia 2009 · 6th February 2009 - Malam Amal Selamatkan Anak2 Palestin - Dewan Bahasa dan Pustaka (ABeatC, Megat Rave, M3, Chain Lett3rs) · 13th February 2009 - Music That Rocks Festival - Fed Square, Melbourne, Australia (Maddy Mac, James Holland) · 3rd March 2009 - MHI - TV3, Sri Pentas (Megat Rave, Prodigy) · 11th March 2009 - The Bomb Shelter 3 - Cloth & Clef, Bukit Bintang (Kraft) · 21st March 2009 - Sunburst KL 2009 - Equestrian, Bukit Kiara (Vandal, SonaOne, Nadhira, Illsteez) · 18th April 2009 - Anugerah Karyawan Muda 2008 - TV1 (Samir, White Percussion, Floor Fever) · 25th April 2009 - Monash Music Festival - Summit, Sunway Carpark (Jin Hackman) · 8th May 2009 - Homegrown Space Launch - Wisma Bentley (Jin Hackman) · 21st June 2009 - GameHub 2009 - Johor (Dareyno) · 30th June 2009 - KL Festival 2009 - TV1 (Floor Fever, KLDC) · 8th July 2009 - Bomb Shelter 7 - Cloth & Clef, Bukit Bintang · 16th July 2009 - Shell Eco Marathon - Sepang International Circuit (Jin Hackman) · 20th July 2009 - Shout! Awards 2009 - 8TV (Jin Hackman) · 9th August 2009 - Pesta Buku Selangor, PKNS - Selangor (Syem) · 5th August 2009 - Sesi Karikatur - UiTM (Syem) · 5th August 2009 - Celebrity Chatspace 8TV (Jin Hackman) · 12th September 2009 - FastStreet Fest '09 - Skate Park, Rakan Muda, Bukit Kiara (Vandal) · 1st October 2009 - SyokShock Student Night! - MardiGras, One Utama (Jin Hackman) · 18th October 2009 - Cypher Sundaze - Cloth & Clef (Chain Lett3rs, Megat Rave) · 5th November 2009 - SyokShock - MardiGras, One Utama · 26th November 2009 - Hip HOp Night - Maison (Jin Hackman) · 16th December 2009 - I Can Has Bomb Shelter? - Cloth & Clef, Bukit Bintang · 31st December 2009 - New Years Eve 2010 - One Borneo, KK, Sabah (Royal Phantom) 2008 · 30th March 2008 - Supanova Expo Melbourne - Melbourne, Australia · 19th April 2008 - Freestyle Fever 4 - Luna Park, Melbourne, Australia · 28th June 2008 - Salam Cafe - SBS TV - Melbourne, Australia · 26th July 2008 - Groove Heat 3 - Hall Civic Centre, Melbourne, Australia · 27th July 2008 - Radio 3ZZZ Interview - Radio 3ZZZ - Australia · 16th August 2008 - Phaze 2008 - Dandenong, Melbourne, Australia · 17th August 2008 - Australian Malaysian Film Festival 2008 - Moving Image, Fed Square, Melbourne, Australia · 8th September 2008 - Muslim Music Festival 2008 - Melbourne, Australia (The Brothahood) · 13th September 2008 - Groove Heat Finals - Hall Civic Centre, Melbourne, Australia · 30th December 2008 - Konsert Ke-12 USM Jazz Band 2008 - USM, Penang (Tapa, Siva) 2007 · 1st December 2007 - Phaze 2007 - Dandenong, Melbourne, Australia Associated Acts / Work With * The Brothahood (Australia) - Rap / Poetry * Jin Hackman (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Vandal (Canada) - Rap / Poetry * Kraft @ Aman-Ra (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Sona One (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Schizzow (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Arabyrd (Malaysia) - Dancer / Singer * DJ Fuzz (Malaysia) - Turntablist * Floor Fever (Malaysia) - Breakdance * Royal Phantom (Malaysia) - Breakdance * Giller Battle Crew (Malaysia) - Breakdance * Wakaka Crew (Malaysia) - Breakdance * C. Loco of Poetic Ammo (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Katoon Network (Malaysia) - Breakdance * White Percussion (Malaysia) - Drum Percussionist * James Hollands (Australia) - Rap / Beat Producer * Maddy Mac (Australia) - Singer / Lyricist * Dareyno (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * SSK (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * DJ Cliq of The Rebel Scum (Malaysia) - Turntablist * KLDC (Malaysia) - Drum Percussionist * Azmeer (Malaysia) - Music Composer * Joe Flizzow (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Ila Damiaa (Malaysia) - Singer * DJ Tashi (Japan) - Turntablist * Daedelus from Ninja Tune (USA) - DJ * Songstress (Malaysia) - Singer * Lady D (Malaysia) - Singer * Tisha Shamsir (Malaysia) - Singer * Figure of Speech (Japan) - Rap / Poetry * Mu'adz Dzulkefly (Malaysia) - Nasheed / Poetry * Zizan Razak (Malaysia) - Rap / Singer * Kaka Azraff (Malaysia) - Singer * Soulfedge The Osempella (Malaysia) - Acapella Group * Black Mentor (Malaysia) - Singer * Radhi OAG (Malaysia) - Singer / Lyricist / Music Composer * Billy (Indonesia) - Beatboxer * Cat Farish (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry / Singer * 5Forty2 (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry / Lyricist * Mecca2Medina (United Kingdom) - Rap / Poetry * 786 (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Hafiz Hamidun (Malaysia) - Nasheed * NICO G (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Altimet (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Salam Musik (Malaysia) - Reggae Singer * Stacy Angie (Malaysia) - Singer * Mahammed Sano (Guinea Conakry) - Rap / Poetry * Ameen Misran (Malaysia) - Poetry * Essam Muhammad (USA) - Rap / Poetry * Faisal Salah (United Kingdom) - Singer / Poetry * Anita Rai (Australia) - Singer * Muslim Belal (United Kingdom) - Rap / Poetry * ALTRBG (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Takahara Suiko (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry / Singer / Music Producer * Hade$ (Heidi) (Malaysia) - Rap / Poetry * Trung Bao (Vietnam) - Beatboxer * Babeli (Germany) - Beatboxer * Sady (Indonesia) - Beatboxer / Loopstation Artist * Pahlawan (Malaysia) - Beatboxer Awards / Achievements * 1st PLACE 2007 SOUTH OAKLEIGH SECONDARY COLLEGE TALENT CONTEST * 2008 MELBOURNE BEATBOX CHAMPION * 2008 URBAN QUEST WINNER - STREET CATERGORY * REPRESENT MALAYSIA AT THE 2009 BEATBOX BATTLE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP (MEN's SOLO) * 2010 MALAYSIA BEATBOX CHAMPION * 3rd PLACE - 2011 UNDERGROUND BEATBOX BATTLE * TOP 10 - BAKAT JOHARA 2.0 * TOP 8 BEAT BLAST BEATBOX COMPETITION 2013 * BEST BEATBOXER in MALAYSIA HIP HOP AWARDS 2013 * REPRESENT MALAYSIA AT THE 2015 BEATBOX BATTLE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP (MEN's SOLO) * TOP 16 ARMAGEDDON BEATBOX BATTLE 2016 * TOP 16 ARMAGEDDON BEATBOX BATTLE 2017 * 2nd PLACE LES' COPAQUE PRODUCTION 12th YEARS ANNIVERSARY BEST PERFORMANCE OF THE NIGHT * SEMIFINALIST MYCREATIVE VENTURES ARTISTREET COMPETITION * TOP 16 WEREWOLF BEATBOX CHAMPIONSHIP 2018 * THE CULTURE BEATBOX BATTLE LOOPSTATION TOP 4 Jury * THINK YOU GOT SKILLZ? 2012 BEATBOX BATTLE * BEAT BLAST BEATBOX COMPETITION 2012 * THE ART OF HIP HOP BEATBOX BATTLE * JAVA BEATBOX FESTIVAL 2013 * BEATBOXSTAR INDONESIA 2014 * WANGSA WALK ONBEAT BEATBOX BATTLE 2018 * HMO THE4TRESS x MIDNIGHT NINJAZ BEATBOX BATTLE * THINK YOU GOT SKILLZ? BEAT DOWN BEATBOX BATTLE Loopstation / Beatbox Inspirations * Bery (Beatness & Rythmind), Wolfgang (Saro & MB14), Inkie, So-So, Slizzer, Beardyman, Balance, Dgymie, Arthur Henry * Uniteam, Mad Twinz, Inertia, Napom, Trung Bao, Codfish, Zhang Zhe, Drums & Melody, Pahlawan, Spider Horse Studio Tools * Zoom H2n * Focusrite Scarlett Studio Bundle (2i2, CM25, HP60s) * AKG BBB D5 * Line 6 UX1 * Boss RC-505 * Korg Kaosspad 3+ * AVF HM463 * Yamaha HS-50M * Behringer Tube Ultragain MIC100 * Behringer C-2 * Image-Line FL Studio / Cubase / Acid Pro / Audacity * Foobar2000 * Zoom H6 * Sony MDR-7506 * MIPRO MM-59B * Roland Street Cube * Roland BA-330 * SE V7 * Shure PG58 * d:facto 4018 / 2028 * Shure SM7B * GT-1000